Kara Wants Adam Back
by daughterofkrypton
Summary: Kara feels she had no choice but to break up with Adam, Cat's son, because their relationship seemed doomed to go nowhere. But now Alex may have a solution that allows the couple to move forwards.
1. Why Kara Really Broke Up With Adam

"It's a shame you broke up with Adam," says Alex. "You two were a cute couple."

"I know, I miss him," sighs Kara. "I wish it would have gone differently, but it's complicated. My life is complicated."

"I assume you didn't tell him you're Supergirl."

"Nope. I really wanted to. But I knew that you, Hank and Mom would all be pissed if I told him the secret so early on. And you're right, it's too soon."

"Is that why it didn't work? Because of the secrets?" Alex asks.

"That's not the real reason we broke up," admits Kara.

"Oh." Alex thinks and then realizes what the issue is. "It's the sex problem, isn't it?"

"Yep," nods Kara. As a Kryptonian, she can't risk screwing a human in case she hurts or even kills them while in the throes of passion.

"It sure sucks," says Alex, "but I do my best to satisfy you with my tongue and fingers and toys, and Hank is still screwing you, isn't you? And I gather that you still get together with Non from time to time as well – despite Hank's orders?"

"That's all true," admits Kara, "but it doesn't solve my problem."

"Adam's a nice guy. He'll be patient."

"But that's not a solution. No matter how long he's patient, I still can't have sex with him. If I can't put out, even a nice guy won't stay forever. And as much as you guys try to satisfy my sexual needs, the guy I really really want is Adam. Yet I clearly can't have him because he's human. And this is what really pisses me off."

"Shit," says Alex sympathetically, putting her arm around Kara.

"Alex, what am I gonna do?"

"We'll think of something."

"Not the artificial red sunlight in an underground room idea again, I hope? That's hardly going to fly. I don't know him well enough to explain it. Plus, after the Master Jailer subjected to me that, it took me several days before I felt fully myself again."

"The DEO has got people working on a solution already, Kara."

"It has? How the hell did you get that authorized? Hank said the DEO had more important things to handle," Kara notes.

"Let's just say I had to offer a few people blow jobs," Alex confesses.

The sisters fall asleep. A week later, Alex calls Kara on her cell to tell her the DEO solved the problem.

"Holy crap," says Kara, excited. "Wait, is this a joke?"

"No, I promise. Fly into my office and I'll tell you everything." Kara rushes out of CatCo.

"Kira, where are you going?" asks Cat.

"I'll be back soon, Miss Grant," Kara says quickly as she leaves the room.

"I had not realized your contract was part-time," Cat comments, but Kara is already gone.


	2. The DEO's Solution

Supergirl flies into DEO headquarters, where she meets Alex.

"Alex, what's that on your chin?" asks Kara.

Alex, embarrassed, wipes a sticky white substance off her chin. "Sorry, I thought I'd got it all off."

"All right," says Kara, "what did you call me here for?"

"Like I said, I have the answer to your problem." She hands a box of cock-rings to Kara.

"Cock-rings? How the hell will these help?"

"Not just any old cock-rings. These ones have been coated with a thin layer of Kryptonite which we call nano-Krypt. It's not enough to cause you any harm or discomfort, but should neutralize your superstrength locally within your pussy area, making it less likely you'll harm Adam."

"I don't know," Kara looks sceptical. "Are you sure this is safe, Alex?"

"Well, you're the guinea-pig, Kara. But we're pretty confident." She pauses. "You're looking puzzled."

"It's just, I still don't get the delivery mechanism. I mean, what's the advantage in getting him to wear this, compared with, say, putting the Kryptonite directly in my pussy beforehand?"

"This is the most practical way, Kara. It ensures you regain full powers the second he withdraws his dick."

"So why a cock-ring rather than, say, a condom?" asks Kara.

"We can provide you with nano-Krypt condoms also," Alex replies, "but I know how much you like to be ridden bareback."

Kara blushes.

"One other alternative," Alex adds. "We have an experimental substance called X-Kryptonite. This is based on the compound that once accidentally transferred your powers to your cat when you were in high school. We could attack the problem from the opposite angle. If we coated the cock-ring in a layer of X-Kryptonite, we could super-charge Adam's dick, ensuring he could fuck you just as safely and just as vigorously as a Kryptonian can."

"Sounds fun as hell," Kara giggles, "but I think Adam would notice if he got powers, even if you could localize the effect to his dick."

"Which we are not sure we could," says Alex.

"It's too risky. He might find out my identity if something that weird happened to him," Kara concludes.

"We thought the same," Alex nods, "so take the nano-Krypt ring and give him that."

"Thanks, sis. I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it. Dr Ginson is actually pretty good in bed," she says, referring to the DEO's chief bio-chemist who she has been sleeping with, ostensibly to encourage him in his research. "You should give him a try. By the way, Hank wants to know if you'll still let him fuck you once you've got Adam."

"Let's not jump the gun. I've not even persuaded Adam to take me back yet, let alone decided if we'd be exclusive," Kara points out.

She texts Adam: "we need to talk, can I call you".

He texts back "skype. 8 pm ish ok?"


	3. Kara Has Her Wicked Way with Adam

Kara apologizes to Adam for pushing him away before. She explains that she still wants to be with him and wants him to come back to National City. She asks him to understand that before now she was not ready to be intimate with him – or with anyone – but now she is.

Adam listens and, because he is crazy about her, he is keen for them to get back together. He promises to visit National City in a couple of days' time. Kara is excited and promises him a good time.

The next morning, Cat is pissed at Kara. "What the hell are you playing at, Kira?" she demands.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant, I'm not sure what you're referring to, but -"

"Adam," snaps Cat, "my son. You already broke his heart once. If you do it again I'm kick your ass so hard, you'll never sit again."

"Oh, um, I won't," says Kara, but she can't restrain herself from a slight giggle.

"This is no joke, Kira. I have never been more serious."

"I know, Miss Grant, and I promise, I know what I'm doing."

Listening to all this is Maxwell Lord, who knows Kara's secret identity and has bugged Cat's office, Kara's home and even the DEO offices. He is surveilling Kara and her friends and knows exactly what their plans are. Dr Ginson at the DEO is Lord's man on the inside.

Two days later Kara and Adam go on a date and at the end of the night she takes him back to her place.

Full of sexual hunger, Adam gazes at Kara for a moment before tearing her clothes off. (Luckily she has remembered not to wear her Supergirl costume underneath her normal dress.) Minutes later they are naked and Kara is sucking Adam's hard cock. Adam has never received a super-blowjob before and cums in her mouth embarrassingly quick. She hungrily swallows his seed and licks his dick clean. Before long he is hard again. She smiles and asks him to fuck her.

She has no trouble persuading him to use the cock-ring, which she tells him will make the experience more pleasurable for both of them. What she does not know is that Maxwell Lord is recording the whole encounter (as well as watching it live on a remote screen and masturbating furiously).

Adam pounds his big cock hard in and out of Kara's soaking wet pussy. It is by the far the finest pussy he ever fucked. Though he doesn't know it, this is because Kara's powers make sex with her super-pleasurable, superior to sex with a human woman.

Maxwell smiles and weighs his options: should he try to blackmail Kara with the video, or should he ask Gimson to give Kara a new cock-ring to give to Adam, one with much stronger Kryptonite content, in order to disable her for good – or both?

Kara pants and writhes as Adam fucks her hard. Before long, his warm cum squirts into her pussy. She screams in ecstasy.

"Holy shit," she breathes, "you were amazing."

"So were you," he says, "the best ever." He never knew sex could be so good, and until a few days ago he'd thought she was a prude. Never was Adam so happy to be proved wrong.


End file.
